Who to Choose?
by Alice Cullen223
Summary: HIATUS
1. bad, bad day

Hey peoples, this is my very first chapter of who to choose. I hope you like, it is one of my many mob stories. I think I might be becoming obsessed with twilight mob stories.

* * *

Edward is the mob boss of New York and the bronx, no one gets in his way unless they want to die a very painful and slow death. Edward meets Bella, she is a stripper at a night club in the bronx. She is his booty call. She leaves when she finds out she is pregnant with his child. He cares but he doesn't show it, he is screaming at himself to find her but he can't because he is to busy with the mob. And his own family, like his wife and his one month old.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

God can I just say that I hate my fucking life, it is so fucked up. Yeah that's right I am a pole dancer at a club called Breaking Dawn it is located in the bronx. Here is my childhood, mom got pregnant by her pimp he kills her when I am only three months old. He raped me when I was twelve, and he is forcing me now to work at one of his friends night club. I've been working there since I was thirteen, I do mostly pole dancing and private sessions.

We all live in the same building, it also happens that this friend Aro also owns the apartment building, he probably only bought it to keep an eye on us. I remember my first day on the job, it was a living hell, I had to have sex with three different men, and dance on a pole for eight hours. Of course I had a break but only one and it was only five minutes. I am Aro's favorite, because I am his best friends daughter.

_Flash Back_

_I just arrived at my new job, where I had to take off my clothes and also have sex with complete strangers. I walked in to be greeted by my drunk father who slapped me when he saw me then led a girl not much older than me into a private room. I walked over to my new bosses office where I had to check in have sex with him, so I would be his and also be told what to do. Aro must have herd me coming because he opened the door right as I was about to knock on it._

_"Ah, Bella come in. But here you are to be known as Summer Diamond, understand." Clearly not a question. So I just nodded and walked into his office. He really didn't waist any time, because the next thing I knew Aro was putting had cuffs on me and telling me to go up against the wall. Where he then hooked the cuffs so that my hands were above my head and might I add falling asleep. He didn't make me have sex with him, just stand there until he told me I could start working as Summer Diamond. I was to be completely quiet and not move a muscle even when someone came into his office._

_I herd a knock on the door and Aro say come in and then it seemed like a greek god had come down to earth and blessed me with my presence. Aro told me I could go start to work, because he said he had some business he needed to get done. I walked out the door to be directed to my own dressing room where an outfit was laid out for me, wait did I say outfit it barely had anything on it. It was a red teddy that wasn't really covering my nipples, on the back it was like a thing. No it wasn't like a thong it was a thong. The shoes were nine inch fuck me heels, I thanked god that Charlie made me learn how to walk in them when I was five._

_I walked out to find a guy waiting outside my door who told me to go to the middle pole and do what I do best pole dance. I walked to the stage and told the announcer I am Summer Diamond and a look of fear crossed his face before he told me to go on stage and wait till he told everyone my name to start dancing. As I was walking on the stage a girl was glaring at me as I passed her Aro called her Jessica and she went over to him. When I got to my place the spot light was off, I rapped my leg around the pole and hung on with my right arm. Once he said my name the spot light was turned on, and there was a hole lot of cheering going on. I took a deep breath and started dancing._

_A guy pulled out a twenty and I crawled over to him with my but in the air, which made guys start to pull out even more money in bigger amounts. It seemed quiet before compared to how much they were cheering over me now. Aro and the greek god came out of his office to see what all the noise was all about. When Aro saw me he had a smile on his face. And the greek god was eye fucking me. I was done with my dancing right now because Aro wanted to speak to me._

* * *

It turned out that I like working there, it really isn't that bad except for my father, and really bad sex but hey it pays well with all the tips. It turned out that greek god was the new mafia boss of new york and the bronx. Hw had just turned eighteen when he became the new mob boss. A lot of people thought he couldn't make it but he has. I am his booty call, but I'm ok with that, I just wish I had had a normal childhood. Eddie comes over to my apartment almost every night, and we have amazing sex all night long. Sometimes he fucks me so hard that I can't go to work the next day I'm so sore. I here a knock on the door probably Eddie for another call.

"Hey Eddie," he just walks in like he owns the place."Come on in." I don't know why but I've been a little moody lately, in fact I didn't feel well today so I called in sick.

"Aw, don't be like that babe." He says trying to kiss me but I pull away. "Eddie not tonight." I say really not in the mood for his shit tonight.

"Listen babe, I didn't come all the way out here, just to be turned down now give me what I came for bitch." I was so shocked Eddie had never talked to me like this.

"I said no Eddie, now I think it's time for you to go." He's starting to scare me. "No your not turning me out tonight bitch." With that he slings me over his shoulder and caries me to the bed room. I try to get away when he throughs me down on the bed but he just catches me and slaps me hard on my cheek.

"Eddie let me go." I'm starting to get really scared, is he going to rape me? No Eddie wouldn't do that to me. He just tightens his grip on me and starts tearing my clothes off as I begin to cry. I remember when Charlie raped me when I was twelve.

"Say you want me bitch." Eddie demands, when I don't he gives me another slap. "I...I want you Eddie." I cry out rust wanting him to leave. He unzipped his pants pulling them down to his ankles then doing the same to his boxers. He began thrusting into me and I knew better than to scream or beg him to stop. Compared to how rough he was being right now, when I couldn't walk in the morning after sex seemed mellow. He was seriously starting to heart me, which was when I began to scream and beg him to stop but it was all in vein. He just fucked me harder. When he was done he just put his pants back on and left without another word.

I was about to have a total breakdown when Aro called me, he said he needed me to pull an extra shift. I told him I'd be there right away, not wanting to be here if Eddie came back. When I got there I had to park on the street the parking lot was so full. I got out of my car just to be grabbed by a very strong arm, that pulled me into the bushes and started to rape me, this just was not my fucking day. I couldn't see who it was, but it sure as hell wasn't Eddie, no this guy felt all wrong. Thank god he used a condom. Oh shit Eddie didn't use a condom and I'm not on the pill. God what if I'm pregnant, this wasn't the first time Eddie didn't use a condom, but I never got pregnant before. The guy just left me there in the bushes.

I collected myself, called Aro and told him I couldn't come tonight, and that there was a good reason why. I jumped in my car and drove to the nearest drug store. I parked cutting off some pissed off driver but I really didn't give a fuck. I ran into the store and sprinted to the pregnancy test isle. I picked the first one I saw and paid for it. taking it in back and walked right in front of a lady that was about to go in, but again I didn't give a flying fuck.

I peed on the stick and waited five minutes just like the box told me to do. I took a deep breath before looking at the stick. It was negative thank god. I don't know what I would have done if I were really pregnant, and with a guy who raped me. I am so thankful, but so pissed at the same time. Why the hell couldn't I have had a normal childhood. If I had, had one I wouldn't have been raped and I wouldn't be in a relationship with a guys who rapes me, if it's even a relationship at all. God my life is such a mess and I'm only eighteen. I work as a stripper, get raped, get paid to take my clothes off, get paid to have sex with random strangers. Yeah really a smart life style.

I was walking out of the store, still recovering from the fact that I could be pregnant. That's why I didn't notice a car coming around the corner and shooting at me. Eddie told me if this ever happened run behind or under something, and to call him and he would be there right away. When I was sure who ever was shooting at me left, I called Eddie. It took him about three rings to pick up his fucking phone.

"Hello?" Eddie sounded much more sober, but at the same time disturbed by something.

"Eddie, something happened." I was crying so I wasn't sure if he could hear me, or even understand me for that matter.

"I'm on my way." Is all he said, before hanging up. I began to cry from the shock of what just happened.

* * *

**Ok I hope you liked this chapter. Also go to my profile, and you can read my other Edward and Bella mob stories.**


	2. work day

I hey people, glad to here so many people liked the first chapter of this story, now here is the next. One more thing if you guys like my story so much, you added it to your favorites then you should review.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

God, I can't believe what I did to Bella. At least I'm more sober now. Why would she call me five fours after I raped her though? Well I was about to find out soon. I remember the day that I put the tracing system in her phone. I was now about a block away from the drug store entrance where she called from. If she called me after what I did to her this had to be really bad. I got out of my car and walked to the now closed store. When I was walking up, I noticed some bullet holes in the outer wall of the store. I pulled my gun out, and started scanning the darkness for Bella. The only reason I found her was because she was crying.

When I walked up to Bella she looked up at me, I wasn't sure if it was because she was scared of me, or because she was still in shock from what happened. I was able to paint a pretty clear picture of what happened. I knelt down to her level and she backed away, like she was afraid I was going to hurt her. Well I guess she had a good reason to think that, because I had hurt her.

"Bella, are you alright, did you get hit?" If she had she probably would be screaming but I had to make sure, after all I do sleep with her. Good thing my wife doesn't mind, and Bella doesn't mind I have a wife. My wife is ok with it as long as I don't love Bela, don't get Bella pregnant and tell my wife I love her and only her every single fucking night. God I hate my wife, the only reason I married her was because my family wanted me to, but even they don't like her.

"I'm f-f-fi" Was all she could say before she broke down into tears. I rust pulled her up and carried her to my 2010 Porsche Panamera Gran Turismo Turbo Specifications. Bella just sat in the car, not moving, I was starting to get scared. Was she going to be ok? I better just take her back to her apartment and stay with her until she is ok, or until I need to go to work, which ever comes first. Bella was able to put her seat belt on, so that was a good sign, I think. I got in the drivers seat, buckled myself up and drove as fast as my baby could carry us, which is 188 miles per hour, it could go from 0-60 in four seconds flat.

When I pulled up to her building. I got a text from my wife, Tanya, she wanted to know if I was coming home or not. I replied no you bitch. Because she is a crazy bitch and she knows it. I sat Bella down on her couch, and that's when she started to cry like there was no tomorrow. After an hour she stopped and went to sleep without saying a word to me. I had to leave an hour after Bella went to sleep, because of some fucker that was trying to run away from his debt he owed me.

Bella's Point of View

I woke up in the morning with a pounding headache, but I know for a fact that I don't have a hangover. Everything came rushing back to me from last night. You don't have time to have a break down right now Bella, I told myself. I really need to get to work on time, Aro is already pissed enough at me, and I don't want to be tied up like last time I was late. I was running around my apartment, when I found a note that was stuck in between couch pillows. I picked it up and almost exploded when I read what it said.

'Eddie, don't forget to drop by tomorrow. I still don't understand why you won't off your slut Bella, and you wife Tanya. What ever, I know you only love me.' I think I was shaking, I was so mad. Eddie had never even said he loved me. I thought, god I don't know what I thought. Thankfully in the back of the note there was an address and a time, I decided I would go, and see if it was even true. But right now I need to get to work.

When I got to work, I still had ten minutes to get dressed and put my make-up on. This after noon I have a birthday party, tonight I have a bachelor party, and I still had to work the pole when I wasn't at a private party. Oh and after the bachelor party we had to do a pain night, like whips and stuff like that. One whip on the ass was twenty bucks, I'm not sure it's worth it though. I decided to wear a black peek-a-boo teddy for the pole dancing. And a purple ten inch spike heel.

When I got out to the pole Angela was just finishing up with her number, and she was shoving money into her outfit. She must have learned some new moves because it looked like she had a few hundred dollars shoved in between her thong and hip. I felt so bad for her, She has a one year old, and is going through a divorce with her long term husband Eric. She walked off stage, and into Aro's office, that must mean someone reserved a room with her, I hope for her sake it isn't a crappy room.

I gave the announcer he could tell the perverts Summer Diamond has a treat for them. Once he said that the crowd went wild like they always do when they find out I'm working tonight. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angela go into the crappiest room we have in the joint. God I hate it when that happens. The music started, and I held on to the pole with both of my hands, and stuck my butt out to one side, and I could feel a bill being slipped in under the material I was warring, because I couldn't call it actual clothes. Some guy got out his wallet and pulled out a hundred, so I crawled over to him, putting my boobs about a foot away from his face so he could put it in my bra top thing. The rest of my number was pretty much the same as it was ant other night.

Once my number was over I had fifteen minutes before I had to do the birthday party, so I went back to my dressing room. When I got there I had a message from Eddie. He told me he couldn't come and see me tomorrow night, one of the only nights I have off. I knew it he does have another slut, who am I to call her a slut, I'm a stripper. Once I finished reading his message I got a call from him, but I just ignored it, I pressed the ignore button so he would know something was up, but he is just going to have to figure it out himself. because if he ever wants to get in my pants again he has some serious ass kissing to do. But I still didn't know if he was having sex with somebody else. Maybe I was just over reacting, but a part of me knew Eddie would never be faithful to anyone even if he did say he would be.

For the birthday party I decided to wear I blue corset with black lacy thong and strapy five inch heels. When i got to the room Jessica was already there and so was Angela, they are going to be helping me with the party. When I got in the room Angela looked relieved to see me, where as Jessica kept giving me dirty looks. Jessica had always hated me, because she was the best dancer up until I came into the picture.

I started giving the birthday boy a lap dance, he had a major hard on. Jessica was working the pole in the middle of the room but no one was watching, because they were all waiting for me to come to them. Angela was going around the room giving belly shots, it was some sort of blue jell-o type thing. Jessica had given up on the pole at this point and pulled the birthday boy aside and was getting fucked hard. He actually had a really small dick, it was like the size of one of those mini hot dogs, I almost felt sorry for her, but instead I was laughing my ass off in my head of course.

We ended the party about an hour later because all of the guys ran out of money. I had to rush back to my dressing room, to get spanked by a guy that is willing to pay twenty bucks to slap my ass once. We're in the bronx people, not upper west side. I almost jumped out of my corset, it was so tight, but I guess that's sorta the point. I chose the first thing I saw, which is a leather bra and thong set. I wore a pair of knee high seven inch leather heals to top it all off with.

By the time I got out of my dressing room the spanking had already started. I was about to take my turn, when I was pulled aside by a very strong hand, that I would never forget. Eddie. He pulled me back into my dressing room and pushed me on the couch that was against the wall.

"What the hell, Bella? Why haven't you returned my calls? God, do you know how worried I have been about you? Well, you had better start explaining right now," God, I am so tired of him thinking he owns me. I am a person you know, not just a sex toy.

"Sorry, I guess I had nothing to say, after I found the note from your other whore." I said, I looked up at Eddie to see him in raged, the look on his face reminded me of the look on his when he was about to rape me.

"That is none of your fucking business." He did think I was just a sex object he could just throw away.

"Edward I am a person you know. I have feelings. And I am not just here for you, I am not something you can use then just through away." I said, getting up having every intention of walking away. But I was just pushed back down onto the couch. I started to scream, but I know that no one will hear me over the music. Eddie removed my thong, and started ramming his fingers into me, not gentle at all but full force. I felt if he added another finger I would die it hurt so much, all this time I was still screaming. I tried to run way again, but Eddie, just found a pair of hand cuffs that went with my cop outfit, and cuffed me to the door knob.

He undid his pants, and shoved his dick in my face, I tried to turn my head away, but he just grabbed my face and made me open my mouth with his fingers. I didn't move at all, and he picked up that I wouldn't, so he started thrusting in and out of my mouth, it felt so wrong, like the first time my dad raped me.


	3. new start

Hoped you liked the first two chapters, now here's the next. But first I got two reviews from people that didn't like my story, and I just wanted to say, if you don't like the story then don't fucking read it. Now I understand where those people are coming from, but Bella's rape is a part of this story.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

I finished work and went home with Angela, she didn't want me to be alone after what happened. I tried to tell her that I was fine, but she talked me into coming over, when she said that Eddie might be at my apartment. God what the hell am I going to do? It's not like I can stay at Angela's forever. I have to face Eddie some time, or maybe I don't have to. No Bella, you have to face him, don't be a lamb. But I'm good at being a lamb. I was having a mental debate with myself, god how much sadder can my life get? Actually I really don't want to know, so I take that back.

Anyways, when I got to Angela's Bed wasn't there know surprise there. He is probably at some bar getting drunk, and trying to get laid. I can't believe Angela was fine with this, Ben is the one that wants a divorce, like what a bastard right? And if you say no, I will find you and show you, you never mess with anyone from the bronx. But back to reality now, Annie, Angela's one year old I was telling you about earlier was asleep in her bed.

"OH MY GOD. ANNIE, ANNIE WAKE UP." Angela was screaming, I ran into the room to find Angela trying to shake Annie awake. I ran to the phone down stares and called an ambulance. I started to give Annie CPR while we were waiting for the ambulance, while Angela was trying to reach Ben. While the hell was she calling Ben, he is the one that left a one year old alone in a crappy apartment. When the ambulance got here, Angela and I got to ride with them, because neither one of us has a car.

When we got to the hospital Annie was rushed into the children's wing of the hospital. Angela tried to follow the nurses, but some nurse bitch got in her way, and said you need to fill out some paper work. What the hell, her kid is in the hospital and you want her to fill out paperwork. Wow does this woman not have a heart or something like that. It took a three security guards to get Angela to sit down and write the stuff they needed to know. When that was done Angela was allowed to see Annie.

Only family was allowed to see her though, what a crappy rule. While I was waiting, I went to the vending machine, when I was back in the waiting room I think I must have fainted. Because the next thing I know, is that I'm in a hospital bed with Charlie sitting next to me asleep. Now what the hell is Charlie doing here? He has never given a flying fuck about me, or my well fair. I looked around and decided it would be best to wake Charlie, to see what the fuck is going on.

When I was finally able to wake him, it took me about ten minutes, because he sleeps like the dead. Of course if he had been dead I would be jumping around the room yelling ding dong the which is dead. But he is still alive, drat. Charlie called in a doctor. And what the doctor said next shocked the hell out of me.

"Miss, these detectives would like to have a few words with you." With that two huge, and I mean huge cops came in, and slapped cuffs on my, so that I was attached to the hospital bed. What the hell?

"Isabella Swan, you are under arrest, for prostitution. You have the right to remain silent, if you do not remain silent everything can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you." Blah, blah, blah. Yeah, so what I take my close off for a living.

Later I found out that Annie was let out of the hospital last night, right after I was admitted. Angela got really lucky.

* * *

A few days later I was released from the hospital, and Angela had discovered that she is pregnant again, and Ben got the hell out of dodge. But for me I was now staying at the five star hotel, that is called jail. I had an attorney appointed to me, there was no way I could a ford a new pair of shoes, much less a attorney.

The DA is on his way to come an visit me. My lawyer, says he wants to give me a deal. I have to admit I am interested to know what he wants from me. A guard just came an got me from lock up, all of the guards have been eye fucking me, and a few of them actually gave me their number, for when I get out. Like I would ever date a cop. Yeah, right.

"Miss Swan, please sit down. Your lawyer and I have been discussing a deal." I sat down. He acted like he owned the place, well I guess he sorta does, at least he decides who gets to have a vacation called guilty.

"We want you to give us Edward Cullen. In return we will let you go free, without any of this ever showing up on your record." He wants me to give him Eddie, the most dangerous person on the east coast. he is going to kill me if I do.

"Well you sure don't waist any time. One question, how do you know, I know Eddie?" He looked shocked, probably because he expected me to just give in to him.

"Well, we have...erm...been keeping tabs on you, we started when we found out that Mr. Cullen _visits _your building _a lot_." Ok, he's talking to a stripper, and he seems uncomfortable telling me he's been spying on me.

"So that doesn't prove anything." I was starting to get tired of all this shit. And my lawyer is starting to pester me to take the deal.

"We know you are having an affair, with the mafia boss miss." Ah now he's getting to the point.

"Yeah, that don't mean I gotta tell you anything detective dick." With that he got up red in the face and said the deal is off, and left the room. A second later a guard got me back to my cell. I was surprised when I was let out, they said someone had posted my bail, and that this was all behind me, since it was a minor charge, and they didn't have much on me.

When I walked out I saw a excited looking looking Angela. She was just finishing up signing some papers.

"Angela, I swear I'll pay you back, every cent." I said hugging her.

"Don't sweat it Bella. Anyway I have a proposal for you. I'll tell you about it in the taxi" There was a taxi passing bye which I waved down. Angela told me we needed a new start, and we decided to get the fuck out of this town. I would meet Angela at her apartment that was on the second floor of my building. We were only bringing what we couldn't live without. I payed for the taxi and I said I'll meet her in an hour.

When I got to my apartment I was pulled into wet kiss. And it was none other than Eddie.

"Eddie, get the fuck away from me." He staggered back in shock. I had never done that to him before.

"Listen baby, I'm sorry for before. Now give me what I came for." He said connecting his lips to my neck. I thought it would be wiser if I went along with it, after all I really don't wanna be raped again. I put my hair in Eddie's hair and started to moan. Eddie carried me to the bedroom and proceeded to take our clothes off. He really did waist any time, cause before I knew it Edward was thrusting into me like he used to when we first met. He was gentle, like he still cared about me. I moaned and screamed his name. It only took about ten minutes then he said he had to leave but he'd see me later. Fat chance Dickward.

I packed all of my money that I had saved over the years, and the money Eddie gave me. I also packed one change of clothes. It all fit into a tote bag. When I walked down the stairs to Angela's apartment she was just packing a picture of her and Annie in her bag. She had two bags one full of clothes for Annie that also had maternity clothes in it, the other was full of cash, there had to be at least a few thousand in there.

She looked up at me and we left on our way to a new life, yes we were probably still going to take our clothes off, but we are going to be smarter about what we do now. We got a taxi to the airport where we chose the first flight out of this town. It happened to be to Seattle Wa. It was a five hour flight, and Annie was still asleep from the meds the doctors gave her for the entire flight. When we exited the plain we skipped baggage claim, as we had no baggage, just three carry ons.

We got a taxi, that took us to a cheap hotel, we would be staying in a crap shed until we found a place more permanent. Luckily there was two beds, and also lucky that Angela brought a portable crib for Annie. We unpacked or little clothes, and decided to look for the closest library, for a computer.

When we got there, we found an open computer. I typed in strip clubs, and clicked on the first one I saw. It was pretty close to the place we were staying out right now. I called ahead and asked if they were open today, it seemed luck was on our side today, because they are open twenty four seven. We walked to _the gentle mens club_ as that was it's name. We were greeted by a bouncer who sent us in after we told him our story, he seemed a little insure about Annie as Angela was still carrying her.

We went into the managers office, who was lucking for some new dancers. Angela was worried about Annie, but Billy said they have a child care program here, and that the bouncer is Jacob his son. He wanted to see some of our moves, we showed him, and to tell you he almost fell out of his chair was an understatement. He hired us right away, and told us we could start work right now, but we had to share dressing rooms with everyone else.

Angela dropped Annie off at the day care program, because she needed to talk about the hole pregnancy thing with Billy. I went to the dressing room, and decided on a red peek-a-boo teddy that was a thong in back, and the back is red fish netting. The shoes I wore a black ten inch fuck me spike heels.


	4. I'd rather go to a strip club then be in

Wow, lots of reviews came in for that last chapter. But to give you a little bit more incentive whoever reviews this chapter will get a sneak peek at the next chapter. And if I get a lot of reviews for this chapter the same thing will happen with the reviews for the next, if that makes any sense. Love you all.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

I can't believe Bella forgave me just like that after she found out about Jessica. But hey I'm not complaining because that was amazing make sex. I drove to my pent house apartment in New York, to find my wife on the phone, I decided not to say anything and see what she said when she thought I wasn't here.

"I know Baby, I love you to. And no matter what Eddie thinks, your still Amanda's dad." What the fuck? Well at least this gave me a excuse to divorce this soon to be very sorry fuck. Or maybe I wouldn't have to go through a divorce and I could just get rid of her. I cleared my throat.

"Eddie..." Tanya sounded surprised I was at my own house.

"Who were you talking to?" I made it obvious it wasn't a request to tell me, but a demand.

"He...he...he was an old friend." She tried to make her voice sound innocent, but I know better.

"Is he the father of Amanda, and don't lie to me." I was down standing dangerously close to her. But when she didn't say anything I just knew that I wasn't, and for some reason i was over the moon about that. I decided instead of offing her I'd just get a divorce one where I get everything except for that screaming little brat.

* * *

Three weeks later.

Bella's Point of View

Oh god. I'm fucking pregnant, and I don't even know who the father is. It could be either Edward or the guy that raped me, I hope it isn't the ladder, but at the same time if he or she is Eddie's that won't be much better. At least now I can work with Angela on the phone sex branch of the club. But now I have to tell Billy.

"Billy can I talk to you for a second?" I said stepping into his office.

"Sure Bella, what's up?"

"I'm pregnant." I spit out.

"OK, well then you can work on the phone lines, or you can work as my secretary, I think that one would be a better fit for you and me. You see I need one and I think you'd be good at it. So what do you say." I was about to say no when he threw in..."And the pay is a hundred bucks a week more."

"I'll take it." I felt good about this. Billy showed me how to type on a computer and do paper work and answer call and all that shit. Billy let Angela and me off work early tonight, as he normally did, we decided to get Chinese take out, at this place right next door.

Angela was carrying a sleeping Annie while I was carrying the food. I think I was just two weeks behind Angela in my pregnancy. When we got home Angela put Annie down, while I got the food ready.

"So anything new at work." Nothing ever was new

"I got a new caller today, he was into some really weird stuff."

"Oh, I hope you didn't suffer to much. Anyway I have some news as well." I said walking back into the kitchen

"Oh tell tell." Angela's curiosity got the better of her.

"I'm pregnant." I beamed from the kitchen, and the smile on my face was apparent from the tone of my voice.

"Oh my god." She screamed running over to me and giving me a big hug. The rest of the night we spent talking about the babies. Angela picked up on the fact that I didn't want to talk about the dad and I love her for it. But when I see my baby I think I'll know who the dad is. We went to sleep around one in the morning because we didn't have to go to work tomorrow.

Nine months later

Angela just went into labor, when her water broke we were at the apartment, and I called an ambulance. Once they got here my water of course broke, thankfully Annie was having a sleep over and it was now nine at night. We had to share an ambulance and the fucking paramedics were hitting on us. Hitting on women in labor, are they fucking insane. Answer yes the fuck they are. And FYI ambulances are not meant for two pregnant women in labor, not to mention that we were cursing like sailors.

"Miss every thing is going to be alright." One of the doctor dudes told me, he sounded a little freaked out. By the time we got to the hospital Angela was sedated and was going to have a c-section.

"Miss do you want the drugs?" One of the nurses asked running up to the stretcher I was on. And I just stared at her for a second.

"Are you fucking high? Of course I want the mother fucking drugs. Now get this fucker the fuck out of me MOTHER FUCKERS." I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the people that had to deliver this baby, because I could asure you that their self of steam would be dead by the time I'm through with having this baby.

"SOMEBODY GET HER THE GOD DAMN DRUGS!" The nurse screamed she is so not calm, and I hope she won't be the nurse in the delivering room with me, because she is starting to stress me the fuck out.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

The divorce papers came through about a week ago, and Tanya was pissed as hell but to be honest I didn't give a flying fuck about her. But I am still pissed that Bella just up and left me, no one and, I mean no one leaves Edward fucking Cullen. And I still have people looking for her, in every god damn continent and state, so people will find her. And she thinks I don't know about her pregnacy test she bought. I also know that that test was positive. **I know it said negitive in that chapter, but Edward thinks the test was positive. **I know this because of an old lady she said that after Bella left she went into the bathroom and saw the test with a positive sign.

I am in Seattle now because of business with a club oner, his name is a Billy Black. My father did some business with him a while back, and I am here to make sure we still have a partnership in our _inventory_. Right now I just left my plane and found my driver, who took my bag and led me to the black SUV. He said it would take half an hour to get there, this is good news because I can do some work in the car. I have to admit I'm a little nervous about this situation, because we haven't been on very good term since I slept with one of Blacks daughter, or was it both of them what ever I forget.

When I got to the club it was jammed packed full of drunken pigs who were waving money in strippers faces. I haven't been in a strip club since I found out Bella was gone, and it is pissing Aro off. But every girl I look at reminds me of Bella. I have to imagine I'm fucking Bella when it's some one else, god I'm turning into a really sick pig. I have never felt this way about some girl I just screwed. But maybe that is because she is the mother of my child, who I will meet and one day very soon get to know.

"Ah, Edward, why don't we go into my office." Billy approached me with open arms and a big smile on his old face. I just nodded and he turned around and walked into his office, telling the body guard at the door to not let anyone in. I noticed that he didn't have an assistant at the desk outside of his office door

"You don't have an assistant?" I stated but made it sound like a question, when I walked into his office.

"Oh I do, she went into labor though, she actually used to be one of my dancers until she found out." He said dully after closing the door and sitting at his desk. He motioned with his hand for me to sit at one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"What's her name?" I asked trying to sound withdrawn, but in reality I was curious about this girl.

"Well her club name is Summer Diamond, but her real name is Bella Swan." Before he could finish his sentence I was already asking my next question while halfway to the door.

"What hospital?" I demanded not in the mood for any games that the Blacks usually played.

"Saint Andrew's, why?" I could barely hear him because I had already left his office.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and that will change, I've just been so busy with stuff. The next chapter is really twisted, here is one of the many twists that will be in the next chapter.**

**"I do."**

**I do what? **


	5. new poll

**Hey guys. Just wanted to let you all know that there is a poll on the next chapter, to see if people want Edward to be the dad or not, so let me know.**


	6. Short WeddingWEDDING!

Oh if any of you sent me a review of this chapter, that had to do with Edward being the dad. I will not use your comments, because there is a poll on my profile, where you can vote for who the dad is. But now this chapter will be about when Bella is in labor, and it will end right before she gives birth to her child. And I never said in previous chapters that Edward is the dad, so keep that in mind.

**

* * *

**

.

Edward's Point of View

I had just gotten to the hospital when my phone rang, and when I picked it up to see who the fuck is calling me when my child is about to be born, better have a damn good reason or heads are going to role. It turned out to be a close friend to the family, that had been trying to find Bella for a few months now. I contemplated picking it up or not. On one had I already know where Bella is, but on the other this could be important. But I saw Bella lying down in a hospital bed asleep, so I ended up turning my phone off.

I ran into her room to find her just waking up, she seemed a little out of it, so I think it is safe to assume she got the drugs that make whatever she is feeling right now a lot less painful. She looked up at me and for some unknown reason I cannot understand I blurted out what I never wanted to say to any woman, even if the woman is carrying my child.

"Bella marry me." I didn't regret saying it at all. She looked at me for what felt like an eternity before she said...

"OK" I ran out the door, going to the nurses desk and asking where the nearest preacher is. I was in luck because an old lady had apparently just died and he was called in to send her spirit to heaven or what ever you want to call it.

I ran to the elevator pushing the floor button where the lady had died, I made a mental note to pay for her funeral after all it is the least I could do, she had been the one who called for the preacher. When I got to the floor I ran into the preacher, when I got out of the elevator and almost knocked him down. But I grabbed him so he wouldn't fall down.

"Are you the preacher?" I asked already knowing.

"Yes I am, may I help you with something?" I smiled and shook his hand.

"Yes, my fiancee and I want to get married now." I almost shouted from the roof tops.

"Alright..." I wonder why he sounded unsure. But the only thing I cared about is he said yes. I led him to the elevator still holding his wrist. He still looked shocked from our little in counter earlier.

* * *

**I know that chapter was short, but I want you guys to be begging for more. Also I got lots of reviews about who the dad should be, and if you didn't vote on the actual poll that is now on my profile, I will not count it. If you already went to my profile and didn't see the poll, it is now there, I put it up this morning. I also changed the date when the next chapter will be up. It will be up on Tuesday, and the poll will be closing on Tuesday as well. Vote who you want the dad to be, and if you don't and don't like who the dad is, not my fucking problem. Here is the rest of this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

I am now married to the most amazing woman on earth, and now she is going to have my baby any day now. The reason I say day is because the lungs aren't fully matured yet, so they put her on some drugs that stops her from going into labor. They gave the baby a drug that has some really long name that I can't remember, but they gave the baby a drug that makes the lungs grow faster, so now I am waiting in Bella's room. I had my people taking care of everything on the business end. The only down side right now is Bella is still really high.

A nurse came in a few minutes ago and said the lungs are looking good, and it would only be a few more hours before Bella would have to push out my child. Bella is coming back to reality now, but she is in a lot of pain from what the doctors said was a fractured rib from all the kicking the baby is doing. So the solution to this problem is of course more drugs. The doctors were now debating weather or not to tape her ribs before or after the baby is born. They are going to wake Bella up, and if that happens then they will be on the top of my killing list. If she wakes up and wants to sleep, I will be extremely fucking pissed off.

"Can you just agree to tape the god damn rib. And if you can't take it somewhere else, my wife needs her sleep." I said as calmly as I could manage. Granted I was ready to jump out of my skin I am so nervous.

"Mr...Cullen CULLEN?" I had the satisfaction of seeing pure fear on his face when he found out my name, I was half expecting him to piss his pants from the look on his face.

"Um w-we n-need y-ou t-t-too sign these papers so w-w-we can tape her ribs, s-since she i-s ou-out of it ri-right now." I took the clip board from his shaking hand and mentally started laughing my ass off. It does wonders when people learn what my last name is. I read it over, and once I was satisfied I signed my name to it. When I handed the clip board back to the doctor, and he ran down the hall, I have a feeling he peed his pants.

I walked into Bella's room and found the doctor taping up her rib, she was knocked out cold. The nurse was staring at me, instead of doing her job and helping the doctor that was trying to keep his eyes on my Bella. The doctor finished up Bella, and walked out the door as soon as he could, after telling me the baby would be ready tomorrow and Bella is going to wake up in about two hours.

I decided to see who called me in the time that I had my phone turned off while I was with Bella getting married. I turned out that I had only one call from the private detective this one is the one from the Bronx, maybe he found something at her old apartment or something. A part of me doesn't want to know what he found out. But I decided to ignore that fear and return his message that told me to call him as soon as possible and that it was really important. It rang once before he picked up his phone, he sounded wide awake.

"Hello, Private eye Josh here."

"Josh, it's me, now what did you find? I'm kind of busy right now." I was in no mood for games tonight.

"Cullen, I'm not sure if you want to hear this or not, but your paying me to tell you this stuff so-" He was rambling at this point and to be honest it is just pissing me the fuck off.

"Josh get to the damn point, before I fly down there and pull your tongue out." I heard a really big gulp on the other end of the line.

"Edward, are you near anything breakable?" I decided to lie, because I think it would be faster to get whatever he has to tell me out faster.

"No." I said smoothly, I am a pro at lying, hell I lied to Bella for months about Jessica.

"Bella was raped a few months ago." I was in shock so I just hung up the phone and walked over to Bella's bed and held her hand.

* * *

**Alright that is the end of this chapter, oh and Edward won't be nice like he is now. He will be a jackass in later chapters, the results of the poll on my profile are every one that has voted wants Edward to be the dad. So Edward will be the dad.**


	7. Waking up

Edward's Point of View

Bella just went in to have the baby, they said I couldn't go in with her, even when I threatened to kill them in the most painful way they could imagine. It usually works but this time it didn't. So instead of being in the delivery room, I had to stay in the waiting room like a pussy, I hate not knowing if my baby's alright. Something just accrued to me Bella was raped by me around the same time she was raped by some mother fucker that is going to be sorry very soon. This baby might not be mine. I was pulled out of my daze by a fucker that came up to me and started talking to me like we were best fucking friends, who the fuck is this fucker?

"Is this your first?" He sat down next to me and rubbed his hands against his pants.

"Yeah, you?" I was trying to think that this baby is mine.

"Nope, it's my fifth, all girls. I'm hoping for a boy this time." Holy fuck he's about to be a dad of six. "I'm James by the way." He held out his hand for me to shake. Ah what the fuck, so I shook his hand.

"Mr. Smith, you may see your daughter now." A nurse call and I heard James mutter oh hell under his breath, and stalk off to the door that the nurse was standing in.

Ten agonizing hours later I was called in to see Bella's son, the reason I said her son was because I'm not sure if he was mine. During the time that I was waiting in the waiting room I managed to fully convince myself that this isn't my baby, but there is always the chance that he is mine then I would be the happiest man alive, I know I sound like I'm going soft right now but I can't help it. So when Bella was asleep I had them test our blood to see if I was his father. He doesn't even have a name yet, and he's getting blood drawn from his tiny little body. The results came back an hour later because I did a name drop on my last name so the lab put it on the top of the list and they said it would only be a few minutes. But of course it took an hour, you can never trust what the labs say about timing. I still haven't gone into Bella's room, because one of the doctors told me that she wasn't unbelievably high anymore, and that she might have memory gaps. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Mr. Cullen, that baby boy is your son. But I'm so sorry to say that we found something else in his blood, and he doesn't have much longer to live, I'm so sorry." Right when the nurse finished the sentence two things happened I went into shock. And the other thing is a heart monitor went dead, I new it was my son's and I also heard Bella going into hysterics. A doctor came rushing in with another nurse and once they were both sure they couldn't do anything more they called the time of death. I wanted to break down and grieve like Bella, but I know that she needs me right now, and my being depressed won't help anything.

Bella was so out of control last night it took two nurses to hold her down while a doctor injected her with something that knocked her out cold. The doctor didn't want to sedate her because they had already given her so many drugs, but she was so out of control he finally had to give in and get me to sign yet another waver to inject her. I hesitated signing the waver for a second, because one of the side effects were lose of memory. But I quickly signed when Bella started to rip her I.V.'s out. I was proud of Bella when she gave the doctor a black eye while trying to inject her. She also punched him in the stomach when she managed to get loose from one of the nurses tight grips. But the nurse quickly grabbed her wrist again. I wasn't sure if I should go help the nurses and the doctor, or should have pulled up a chair, maybe some popcorn and beer and relax while I watched my wife kick their asses.

The next day the doctors said that I would be able to take Bella back to New York, so now I am signing paper work while Bella is just starting to wake up. God I hope she remember marrying me last night, if she doesn't I don't know what I'll do if she throws a fit. After all I did marry a younger girl, she isn't that mature. I did have to rape her to make her see that no one ever crosses me and gets the fuck away with that kind of bull shit. But she is the one that got away as they say, who ever they are. But I am very happy to say she is mine, and my late son won't be my last child with her, whether she likes it or not. And she had better like the idea, because we can do this the hard way or the easy way, either way I will win I always win.

I decided to call our family travel agent, he almost always arranges all of our trips. Whether it's business or pleasure. I called the agent and set it up so that Bella is in a different car that I am in, and so that she thinks that my guards that showed up a half hour ago are from predictive services or something like that. Also to make it feel more real she is going back home on a commercial airline. I hate that she can't come home with me, but she might freak out.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

I woke up with a man standing in the door frame of my hospital bed, and a man that was dressed just like him talking outside. The guard that was standing in the door frame looked up, and motioned the other person to come over. The one that was standing in the door, was very muscular you could tell that he works out allot. The one standing in the door frame had short black hair. The one outside had blondehair, and was really tall, but still strong looking. Definitely guys you don't want to mess with. They were both wearing black suits and black ties. I couldn't see their eyes because they were wearing sun glasses, which I don't get we're inside for crying out loud. I could also see that the big one had an ear bud in his ear. They were supposed to look invisible but they're really obvious.

"Miss Swan we are federal marshals, we are here to take you to your new life." How the hell did they find me, I moved to a different state. Wait if law enforcement could find me that means that Edward can as well, I'm never going to be safe and neither is my baby.

"If I go into this program don't I get something I want?" They looked taken aback by my question. The man that was talking on his phone excused himself, and redialed a number. When the man came back he nodded his head.

"What do you want Miss Swan?" I didn't have to think about it for long

"Nothing, I just want to get out of here. But what about my friend Angela?" They exchanged a look.

"She will be told you and your baby both died in child birth." The big one said, I could tell he was getting a little inpatient by the tone of his voice and that he was tapping his foot on the floor."Now we have to get you on your plane Miss Swan." The tall one said from behind the bigger one.

"Where is my baby, is my baby ok?" The only thing I remember from last night is hearing a baby crying then everything went black and I couldn't hear anymore.

"We are very sorry to inform you, but your baby didn't make it." From then on I was in shock. I vaguely remember getting dressed and going on the plain. And that I was flying coach.


End file.
